Hogwart's Motto
by Unknown By All
Summary: Wonder where the motto came from? Join Godric and Salazar in their journey to create it, against Salazar's will of course. Not slash but you can take it that way ;


**Draco dormiens nuguam titillandus**

There was a castle, created to teach children. However, these children were special, special in a way that they were magical. This school was named, Hogwarts, and was founded by two men and two women. There was Godric Gryffindor, a man who was full of warmth and loyalty. His supposed counterpart was Salazar Slytherin, a cool man with composure and cunningness. Rowena Ravenclaw rivaled that cunningness with a sharp mind and an even sharper tongue. Her wit was unmatched, but Helga Hufflepuff was there to calm whatever tensions spread. Her happiness was contagious and she was always ready to lend a helping hand to others.

These four are formally known as the founders of Hogwarts and their story, like many others, begins on a dark and stormy night. That stormy night became a stormy day, only to fall back to night and repeated for four days. By the fourth day Godric was tired of having to stay inside the castle. He wished to explore the surrounding forests and would not take no for an answer. Three days of constant whining was annoying everyone, though in Godric's defense, he had a plausible excuse and attacked them again during dinner.

"I don't see why I can't go out! I mean, just think of all the creatures I could find and study! Then we would be able to teach the students or update the wards in order to protect them."

Rowena, ever the clever one, found Godric's explanation to work, but she wasn't about to let him go out alone. "Take Salazar with you. I am not about to go out in the pouring rain and Helga is our medic in case you get beat up in there."

Salazar almost choked on his goblet. "Are you joking?" He wanted to scream but that was beneath him. "What makes you think I wish to go out in the rain?"

Rowena gave him a level glare, not speaking. Helga was trying to calm everyone down but no one was listening at this point.

After a short staring, or rather glaring, contest Salazar looked away and Rowena gave a smirk.

"Fine," Salazar snarled. He threw back his goblet and rose. "Hurry up you imbecile. I wish to be back before curfew."

Godric merely gave a merry laugh. He wasn't at all bothered by Salazar's less than happy words. "Of course dear fellow! Let us make haste! Onward we go!"

-page break-

The rain was pouring buckets, though luckily there was neither lightning nor thunder. Godric was happily prancing around, happy to be outside and not caring one bit that he could get soaked in a few seconds. Salazar on the other hand was making it his goal to be as unhappy and unhelpful as possible.

"I am getting soaked. I wish to go back inside." He hissed. "Are you done yet? We have witnessed the outside. I will even accio you a worm if we _go back inside now_." Salazar snarled.

Godric merely gave another laugh. It was infuriating. "My dear Salazar, have you never heard of a water repellent charm? They work like," Godric paused and threw his head back to laugh again. "They work like a charm!"

But Salazar was not done with his complaints, because honestly, who in their right mind would want to be out in a flood? "And it is beyond freezing, there is no creature out right now to find! No one in their right mind would want to be out here and don't you dare suggest anything about my mind." He ended his last sentence in a glare.

But yet again, Godric laughed the threats off. If there was something to be said about this man, it was that he was courageous, almost dangerously so.

"That's what warming charms are for!" And Godric proceeded to wave his wand towards his companion and himself, taking the chill away, though the water still pelted them even if it didn't soak their skin.

Eventually the pair found themselves in the forest, though not too deep. They could easily turn back around and head inside without wasting much time. Salazar saw fit to throw one last complaint in hopes that Godric would give up and let him go since he was obviously not a favorable companion. "My precious snake skinned boots are caked with mud! Must we continue on? It is not too late to go back." Had it been someone else saying these words it would come out as a plead or a whine, but Salazar made it sound like the most tempting offer underlined with threat if the offer was not taken.

Godric paid Salazar's tone no mind and chortled. "Quite odd isn't it? That you are wearing snake skinned boots. The poor dears! They could have been your friends! Or your friends' family even! How cruel of you dear Salazar!"

Salazar glared. "I am _not_ your dear and if we simply _must_ continue on then hurry it up." He growled out.

Heading further into the forest, neither Salazar nor Godric could find any animal around. Not even the plants were especially amazing. However the further in they went, the rockier the ground got. They eventually reached a small mountain, small because it seemed there was only one cave. Interested, Godric trekked up the few stones and stood in the mouth of the opening, gasping softly. Intrigued, Salazar followed up and gave a sharp intake of breath.

Inside the cave rested a rather large dragon. Its murky brown colored scales covered the house sized body. It was softly breathing, letting out a bit of smoke from its nostrils every now and then. Clearly it was hibernating, seeing as it was beyond freezing at the moment and dragons were cold blooded.

Salazar took a step back, preparing to leave, seeing as how disturbing this dragon would ultimately lead to the end of his life and perhaps the wildlife around them. Godric didn't seem to think the same way and crept even closer.

"What do you think you are doing?" Salazar hissed quietly. He knew very well the dragon could wake up, and it would no doubt wake up angry if it was disturbed months before the hibernation was suppose to end.

"How amazing! I've never seen a real dragon up close before!" Godric circled the dragon, or at least tried to. A small rock, hidden in the shadows ended his walk and caused Godric to trip, unfortunately right on top of the dragon's tail. It woke with a start, though was clearly disoriented if the glazed eyes were anything to go by.

Twisting its large head, the dragon tried to see what on earth had bothered its sleep and came face to face with a wide eyed Godric. Whether due to fear or that bloody courage, Godric cooed and tickled the dragon under its chin like one would a dog.

"What a magnificent creature!"

Oh, but the dragon was not a dog and did not appreciate being woken by the little thing. It roared and jumped up. Its talon's flashed, aiming to claw the little red creature to death.

Salazar, quick as he was, gripped the back of his companion's robes and yanked him back, though not quick enough. Godric let out a yelp of pain as his arm was scratched.

"You complete dunderhead!" Salazar wasn't about to keep quiet any longer. Grabbing Godric's uninjured arm, Salazar tugged him and dragged him away from the dragon's cave and towards the school. "Are you mental?"

Godric threw Salazar a sheepish look, still managing to run through the trees slowly getting demolished by the angry dragon behind them. "Sorry! It's just…I had an urge to pet the dear thing. It simply looked so adorable with that dazed look on his face! Like a little puppy! Which reminds me, I need to go shopping for a familiar! An- DUCK!"

Godric was unable to finish his rambling, seeing as how the dragon decided to roast them alive. The both tumbled to the ground, getting even more scrapped up in the process.

"When we get out of this you will wish the dragon had killed you!" Salazar snarled. He was not happy, but at least the castle was creeping closer and the internal wards were there to help.

The dragon roared, realizing that its prey was getting away, and let loose another jet of flame. Many small creatures were seen running from the scene as trees burned down, though the rain put a stop to anything serious.

Reaching the clearing, both men collapsed in pants. Two figures could be seen running towards them.

"My goodness what happened to you two?" Helga tittered nervously. She whipped out her wand and started casting spell after spell, trying to figure out what injuries they had sustained and tried to heal them as best as she could. "Come on come on! Up you two, up! Both of you to the hospital wing now!" Not even waiting for a reply, Helga conjured two stretchers and levitated them on. Salazar was too tired to care and simply leaned back and slept. Godric was bouncing with adrenalin but he felt bad having dragged Salazar into all of the excitement and chose to keep quiet. Rowena stayed out however, and set to securing the wards against a vindictive dragon that didn't find sleep all that appealing at the moment.

-page break-

Godric woke to shouting, well at least it sounded like shouting. Blinking to clear his eyes, Godric sat up, only to be pushed down again by a gentle hand.

"Give me a moment dearie!" Helga said happily. Waving her wand around, she diagnosed him completely fine if not a bit tired. His arm was all bandaged up too. She offered him a pepper up potion but was denied.

"Well now that you're awake, care to explain why we have an angry dragon circling the caste?" Rowena asked with a raised brow. It seemed the shouting match was between her and Salazar who wasn't allowed out until there were explanations.

Salazar scoffed. "Like I said, ask the giant oaf over there. Can I leave now? Helga has given me leave, why don't you follow her example?"

Godric laughed at their antics and said, "Never tickle a sleeping dragon!"


End file.
